


Cards & Magic

by Lokyrie



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen's Birthday, M/M, shiptober, so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokyrie/pseuds/Lokyrie
Summary: "Standing inside the observatory, Gen was enjoying this sweet night - too sweet for a September night - and watched the stars shining in the sky. A slight shiver ran down his spine while a breeze lifted his bicoloured locks. With his head raised towards this immensity above him, Gen let his mind drift away while the brilliance of the stars reflected in his silver eyes.Today was his birthday."





	Cards & Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! A new SenGen OS (yeah again... I think I love them too much oops). It's pretty short, but I hope you'll like it ! Feel free to review ~

Standing inside the observatory, Gen was enjoying this sweet night - too sweet for a September night - and watched the stars shining in the sky. A slight shiver ran down his spine while a breeze lifted his bicoloured locks. With his head raised towards this immensity above him, Gen let his mind drift away while the brilliance of the stars reflected in his silver eyes.  
  


Today was his birthday.  
  


After three thousand and seven hundred years of hibernation, the concept of a birthday seemed somewhat ridiculous to him, but Gen had nevertheless enjoyed this day in company of the Kingdom of Science citizens. Kohaku, Chrome, Suika, all had given him a present for the occasion. Certainly, it was nothing extraordinary: a bowl of ramen, a bouquet of flowers or even a few stones. But what more could these people who didn't have much give him? A draft slightly stronger than the previous one ruffled through his hair.

In fact, the person he cared most about had not even bothered to wish him a happy birthday.  
  


_Senku._  
  


Gen didn't blame Senku. He had understood all along that his priority would always be science. Yet the heartache he felt when he faced his indifference hadn’t left him. Somehow, the mentalist was still hoping. He felt so naive... but Gen couldn't fight it because he already knew it. This one-of-a-kind feeling he had for the scientist, there was no doubt about its profound nature.  
  


He let out a laugh. He definitely had a knack for growing attached to the strangest people.  
  


\- Yo, mentalist! a voice suddenly said behind him. May I know what makes you laugh like that?  
  


The magician's smile widens. Speak of the devil...  
  


\- The joy of being alive, I suppose? he replied with his own sweet tone. What brings you here, on this sweet evening, Senku-chan?  
  


\- The joy of being alive, eh?  
  


The scientist stepped closer, and Gen didn't even use his talents to guess that he didn't believe a word that he said. The magician didn't care. Senku was certainly the only person in this stone world whom he didn't care managing to fool or not.  
  


\- I came to bring you this.  
  


He rummaged through in his pocket and took out a... deck of cards? Without further ado, Senku put the object in his hand, and despite all his self-control, Gen jolted when his fingers touched his palm.  
  


Intrigued, Gen observed his new present a little longer. In his hands laid fifty-two playing cards, identical to those of the modern era.   
  


Magician cards.  
  


\- I struggled to finish them on time, but I made it. Happy birthday, mentalist! After all, what would a magician be without his famous cards?  
  


However startled, it took Gen only a few seconds to regain his composure. Sparks of joy lit up his heart at that moment and the one responsible for this fire stood right in front of him. If the magician didn't know him so well, he would have hugged him to say thank you. But before that, he had to ask him something.  
  


\- Thank you very much, Senku-chan ~ But tell me…  
  


\- Hm?  
  


\- Why are there scientific principles drawn on the cards?

To support his point, he brandished a jack of spades with the words " Archimedes' Push " in black letters. 

\- That way, I'm sure you won't forget them again !

\- You're really the worst, Senku-chan," Gen sighed with a smile.

For any answer, a smile stretched the scientist's lips as he turned around to rest. Their paths could have separated here, if Gen had not decided otherwise. He took a few strides, and without warning, grabbed a piece of Senku's tunic.

\- Wait!

The surprise passed through the scientist's incandescent irises. Gen's heart was racing, but no matter how, he wanted Senku to stay close to him…

Just a little longer.

Suddenly, an idea struck him, and this malicious air of his own was painted on his face.

\- How about a few magic tricks?

Senku's lips stretched in turn.

\- You're really the worst, Gen.


End file.
